Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Image:Magellanncc3069.jpg ;Image:Magellanncc3069.jpg Based on dialogue in the episode, the Magellan was not at the planet at the time. Plus, this isn't a ''Constellation''-class ship, it's a shuttle. -AJ Halliwell 01:07, 13 May 2006 (UTC) :Delete per above. Aholland 02:49, 13 May 2006 (UTC) :Delete. --From Andoria with Love 05:05, 13 May 2006 (UTC) :Rename its a valid image of an object from an episode, just not the object is is purported to be. -- Captain M.K.B. ::What is it? Jaz talk 18:21, 13 May 2006 (UTC) :::looks like a shuttle. its an unnamed craft of some sort though, that could be noted somewhere on MA. which part of "Starship Mine" is it from. terrorist shuttle or Remmler array traffic? -- Captain M.K.B. 18:24, 13 May 2006 (UTC) ::::This shuttle was seen in "11001001", "Remember Me" and, approaching the Remmler array, in "Starship Mine". It's the one labeled "Docking Shuttle" at www.ex-astris-scientia.org. --Jörg 22:14, 13 May 2006 (UTC) http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/library/ships/TNG/article/70435.html Ensign q 20:16, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ::Ensign q, don't believe everything you see on the web. Even at Startrek.com. They are in error based on everything above. Aholland 21:23, 16 May 2006 (UTC) :Keep/Rename This image needs to be kept and renamed as it is a good picture of shuttle drone. There is another picture almost exactly like this one at Arkaria. This one is a actually a little better I think. --Bp 05:19, 3 June 2006 (UTC) ::Jorg has mentioned that this image is taken from StarTrek.com and unfortunately it comes from a piece of film that is not otherwise publicly available. In the episode it is a fade in from another shot during this frame. Too bad. Delete I guess. --Bp 18:03, 3 June 2006 (UTC) :So, what's going on with this? Rename definite (if keeping) but if we can find a better screencap (and a name to rename it) that seems like the better idea. - AJ Halliwell 22:19, 9 June 2006 (UTC) Image:Mount Rushmore 2005.jpg ;Image:Mount Rushmore 2005.jpg Non-Trek image. Also, on the talk page of Mount Rushmore National Memorial there is a dispute as to whether the deleted scene counts as canon. (I put the Delete banner up in April, just found out I didn't put it on here yet.) Personally, I think having a trek image (even if a deleted scene) over rules reality assumptions. Like the arguments people have had with Presidents of the U.S. Delete, and keep the 23rd century one. - AJ Halliwell 04:30, 3 June 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. Agree with above. --Bp 05:22, 3 June 2006 (UTC) *'Neutral', as I added the picture. :) (However, there is no ongoing discussion I am aware of regarding the validity of deleted scenes for purposes of canon.) Aholland 12:45, 3 June 2006 (UTC) :Well this picture is of Mt. Rushmore in 2005 and there is no Trek source canon or otherwise as to what the mountain looked like in 2005. None that I'm aware of anyway. --Bp 13:48, 3 June 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' -- we always prefer the Trek version over the real-life version, for obvious reasons. -- Captain M.K.B. 03:13, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::3 delete, 1 neutral, 0 keep. Deleted. - AJ Halliwell 19:21, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Image:Kwan.jpg ;Image:Kwan.jpg Unused, seems like it was generally agreed to use Image:Daniel Kwan.jpg instead (as it's the one on all the pages) but I'll put it here for an official vote. (Although I get the feeling this has been voted on already??) Delete. - AJ Halliwell 04:44, 3 June 2006 (UTC) :Keep This is a good picture of an important part of the episode. I think this image should be the "episode picture" for Eye of the Beholder instead of the straight potrait style shot of Kwan that is there now. That portrait one is good for Kwan's article, while this one has a cool lighting and poignant shot of Riker watching while Kwan kills himself. --Bp 05:13, 3 June 2006 (UTC) :Delete. It is redundant and unused. Jaz talk 17:20, 3 June 2006 (UTC) :It isn't redundant and I have proposed a use. One of the images is a straight likeness of Kwan suitable for ID cards and mug shots, and one, is a well-lit aesthetically-interesting intense dramatic moment caught in a single frame. They are not the same, and I think we should keep both and use each for a separate purpose. There has to be some consideration for the quality and content of the image instead of simply tagging one redundant and deleting it. If one is to be deleted, let it be the boring one. --Bp 18:00, 3 June 2006 (UTC) *'Neutral.' Hm, argument seems good. And now it's actually being used, so... - AJ Halliwell 19:21, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Non-Canon and Copyright Images ;Image:TholianEmblem.jpg, Image:NASAmissionControlLogo.jpg, Image:EarthStarfleetMissionControl.jpg I believe all of these come from a website, and may be copy-infringement then. Also, while one (ESMC) was seen in canon, one (NASA) was seen from the side (and I'm not sure its accurate) and the Tholian one is just copied out of a book (actually, I believe it's from the same website, but was seen in the book.) To keep or to delete? - AJ Halliwell :Delete all. -- Jaz talk 00:46, 6 June 2006 (UTC) Image:Tsunkatseship2.jpg ;Image:Tsunkatseship2.jpg / Image:Tsunkatseship.jpg: Image taken from Star Trek Fact Files. --From Andoria with Love 18:48, 8 June 2006 (UTC) :Delete -- Jaz talk 05:07, 9 June 2006 (UTC) :Delete. - AJ Halliwell 22:19, 9 June 2006 (UTC) :Delete --Alan del Beccio 22:29, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Image:DS9title closeup.jpg Duplicate of Image:DS9title.jpg. Seemingly unnecessary. --Alan del Beccio 03:44, 9 June 2006 (UTC) :Delete -- Jaz talk 05:07, 9 June 2006 (UTC) :Delete. - AJ Halliwell 22:19, 9 June 2006 (UTC) Image:Emblem.JPG Apparently for personal use. Unused with no practical use. --Alan del Beccio 04:41, 9 June 2006 (UTC) :Delete. I uploaded it intending to use it and never did. Aholland 04:49, 9 June 2006 (UTC) :Delete -- Jaz talk 05:07, 9 June 2006 (UTC) :Delete, although doesn't that mean it can be immediately deleted since the creator said so? - AJ Halliwell 22:19, 9 June 2006 (UTC) Image:IDIC.svg Unused, fan-made duplicate of Image:VulcanIDIC.jpg. --Alan del Beccio 04:55, 9 June 2006 (UTC) :Delete -- Jaz talk 05:07, 9 June 2006 (UTC) :Delete - AJ Halliwell 22:19, 9 June 2006 (UTC) One or the other... Image:Kirk arrives.jpg / Image:Kirk arrives crop.jpg, but we dont need both. --Alan del Beccio 05:22, 9 June 2006 (UTC) :delete the crop. the wide space on the other one looks very good. -- Sulfur 12:11, 9 June 2006 (UTC) :Delete "crop" - No real logical reasoning behind my vote. Cept maybe that it's only used in a summary, and it doesn't do any harm. - AJ Halliwell 22:19, 9 June 2006 (UTC) Image:Hurq image.jpg ;Image:Hurq image.jpg Taken from http://www.omegacron.com/klingons/history.htm as my best guess, I think this is fanmade (looks like a combination of klingon lettering and Zed from power rangers). Delete unless someone can convince me this is actually a screen cap. - AJ Halliwell 21:31, 9 June 2006 (UTC) Image:Ent in sd1.JPG ;Image:Ent in sd1.JPG : Low-res duplicate of Image:Earthspacedock1.jpg. --From Andoria with Love 22:39, 9 June 2006 (UTC) ::Image:Ent in sd1.JPG has the "preliminary refit Enterprise design on the far left." --Bp 01:28, 10 June 2006 (UTC) :::Your point? :-P If that's the only thing keeping it up, I can easily just revert the other image to one I uploaded earlier that also had the refit Constitution class. No need to have two of the same exact screen shot. --From Andoria with Love 04:21, 10 June 2006 (UTC) ::::Alright, revert to your earlier version and delete the new one. --Bp 21:05, 11 June 2006 (UTC) Image:Organian council.jpg A smaller, and less fuzzy version of the image can be found at Image:Organian council of elders.jpg -- Sulfur 13:34, 11 June 2006 (UTC) * Delete eh, if only because he looks like he can be taken more seriously if he's looking that way than down. - AJ Halliwell 19:21, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Image:Star Trek TOS 1969 Star Trek 3 James Blish front.jpg Clearer version of the same image is at Image:Trek3bantam.jpg. -- Sulfur 14:05, 13 June 2006 (UTC) * Delete. - AJ Halliwell 19:21, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Image:Star Trek TOS 1971 Star Trek 4 James Blish front.jpg Clearer version of the same image is at Image:Trek4bantam.jpg. -- Sulfur 14:05, 13 June 2006 (UTC) * Delete. - AJ Halliwell 19:21, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Image:Star Trek TOS 1972 Star Trek 5 James Blish front.jpg Clearer version of the same image is at Image:Image-Star Trek TOS 1972 Star Trek 5 James Blish front.jpg. -- Sulfur 14:20, 13 June 2006 (UTC) * Delete. Although something has to be done about these names. - AJ Halliwell 19:21, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Various lacking-correct-citation images ;Image:Photon-torpedo.jpg Copyright infringment, taken from "Star Trek: The Magazine" issue 3 I believe. It's not really anything we can't get from Generations, Star Trek: II, Star Trek: VI, or one of the funeral appearances. So Delete and Replace. - AJ Halliwell 18:58, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ;Image:Rom.JPG This ones really annoyed me for sometime. It looks almost like a painting?! And it doesn't look like a screencap, or a publicity photo. So can someone replace this with a publicity photo, or appropriate screencap so we can get rid of this. - AJ Halliwell 18:58, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ;Image:Sisko2375.jpg Again, this looks odd - white background, maybe during filming of a "prophet-vision"? We can get a publicity or screencap, and fill in the copyright. So replace and delete - AJ Halliwell 18:58, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ;Image:Titan.jpg Unlike the others, this isn't a keeper. This is a "real" NASA photo, and even though it's in the public domain, we usually prefer just Star Trek images I believe. ("Isaac Asimov" certainly doesn't have a picture, despite being a real person. Cause he was never seen on ST) So I say Delete. - AJ Halliwell 18:58, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Misc images The following are unused images that are neither screencaps, have copyright issues, or do not have a directly useful purpose. --Alan del Beccio 23:13, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ;Image:40th anniversary logo.jpg *'Keep' for now. I'm working on something that will use this. -- Renegade54 04:15, 14 June 2006 (UTC) ;Image:STTMPFontPatent.jpg ;Image:DevoreShuttle06.jpg ;Image:TheoBleckmann.jpg ;Image:RORKavok.jpg ;Image:Tng phaser type1.jpg * Delete all, with extreme prejudice! >D Let the summer cleaning commence. - AJ Halliwell 23:29, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Other Unused, poor quality or duplicitive images. All taking up space and found on the unused file page. --Alan del Beccio 23:13, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Lifeforms ;Image:St farpointjelly.jpg ;Image:Tpol and trip in shuttle.jpg ; Image:Lassie.jpg * keep --Bp 23:45, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ** Why? I don't see Lassie, I see a white shadow of a dog and two boys running. We shouldn't assume this is something unless there is evidence suggesting it as such. We already had this discussion regarding not-Gozilla. --Alan del Beccio 21:41, 14 June 2006 (UTC) ; Image:Heater.jpg * Tommy gun is full, so unless there is room on the character showing the gun's page...--Alan del Beccio 23:35, 13 June 2006 (UTC) * keep many guns. useful somehow. --Bp 23:45, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ; Image:Grinning1.jpg ;Image:Crellmoset.jpg ;Image:Pechetti-stolzoff-ca2373.jpg ;Image:Mirrortravis.JPG ;Image:MirrorTpol.jpg ;Image:Harrad-sar.jpg ;Image:Bareil.jpg ;Image:Worf and garak (mirror universe) - screen capture from \'Shattered Mirror\'.jpg Planets, ships and things ;Image:EmergenceJigsaw2.jpg: * In favor of Image:Jigsaw puzzle, Emergence.jpg --Alan del Beccio 23:35, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ;Image:TOS planet viewscreen.jpg * Not sure, but isn't this the exact image that was uploaded under a generic title to prevent duplicate images in the first place? If so, keep and put it to use instead of the other images... -- Cid Highwind 23:54, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ** Most likely, except we already have Image:TOS_planet.jpg representing the only planet that seems to correspond with this image. --Alan del Beccio 00:19, 14 June 2006 (UTC) ;Image:Voyager in nebula, year of hell.jpg ;Image:Vidiian warship.jpg * keep for now. --Bp 23:46, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ;Image:Alpha Carinae II.jpg ;Image:Starfleet UESPA.JPG * keep better view than current one. maybe. --Bp 23:46, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ;Image:Magellan2.jpg: * I see no evidence that this is the Magellan. --Alan del Beccio 23:13, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Not so fair use Image:Fed cheyenne.jpg *I don't believe the below images are truely *fair use* since they are not screen caps and more than likely (or do) come from a published source. --Alan del Beccio 23:35, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Image:Fed new orleans.jpg *I don't believe this image is truely *fair use* since it is not a screen cap and (more than likely) comes from a published source. Also rather poor quality. --Alan del Beccio 23:35, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Keep This image comes from the Star Trek Encyclopedia, a Memory-Alpha permitted resource. This image is still better quality than the actual on-screen image.' User:Ensign q :The Encyclopedia is a permitted resource to use for information in articles. I don't believe the same applies to images. In any case, there's still the case of copyrights that Alan mentioned above. --From Andoria with Love 12:47, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Image:Fed sabre.jpg *I don't believe this image is truely *fair use* since it is not a screen cap and (more than likely) comes from a published source. --Alan del Beccio 23:35, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Image:Fed steamrunner.jpg *I don't believe this image is truely *fair use* since it is not a screen cap and (more than likely) comes from a published source. --Alan del Beccio 23:35, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Image:Fed sydney.jpg *I don't believe this image is truely *fair use* since it is not a screen cap and (more than likely) comes from a published source. --Alan del Beccio 23:35, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Image:Ptolemy class.jpg * For much the same reason as above, Image:Ptolemy class.jpg is a slightly manipulated version of the interior of the Star Fleet Technical Manual. It is not fair use and should be removed. Aholland 01:27, 14 June 2006 (UTC) Image:New Orleans class.jpg *I don't believe this image is truely *fair use* since it is not a screen cap and (more than likely) comes from a published source. Also rather poor quality. --Alan del Beccio 21:41, 14 June 2006 (UTC) '''Keep' This image comes from the Star Trek Encyclopedia, a Memory-Alpha permitted resource. This image is still better quality than the actual on-screen image.''' User:Ensign q :The Encyclopedia is a permitted resource to use for information in articles. I don't believe the same applies to images. In any case, there's still the case of copyrights that Alan mentioned above. --From Andoria with Love 12:46, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Image:Norway quarter.jpg *I don't believe this image is truely *fair use* since it is not a screen cap and (more than likely) comes from a published source. --Alan del Beccio 21:41, 14 June 2006 (UTC) Image:Pasteur model.jpg *I don't believe this image is truely *fair use* since it is not a screen cap and (more than likely) comes from a published source. Also rather poor quality. --Alan del Beccio 21:41, 14 June 2006 (UTC)